The present invention relates to infant vehicle restraint devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infant restraint device which can be used both as an infant car bed and as a standard rear-facing infant seat, with the device easily convertible between the two configurations.
It has been recognized for some period of time that it is desirable, and in some instances necessary, to transport small infants in a prone position in a motor vehicle. In such instances, it is of utmost importance to be able to secure the infant adequately within the motor vehicle. The ability to transport small infants in a motor vehicle safely is desirable for several reasons. First, most healthy newborn infants under a certain age are much more comfortable and more easily transported in a position in which they can sleep in the supine position. Most conventional car seats are not designed to support very young infants while they are sleeping, at least not in a comfortable position. Second, for premature or low birth weight infants, it is not only desirable, but often mandatory to transport such infants in a supine position. Additionally, certain medically fragile infants must also be transported in a supine or prone position, not only for the comfort of the infant but also to avoid any complications with any of the medical problems of the infant. Finally, infants with certain breathing disorders, such as apnea, need to be transported in a prone position to ensure that they can breathe adequately.
It would be advantageous to provide an infant car bed which could be used for all of the types of infants described above, but which could be converted into a standard rear-facing infant seat when the infant grows beyond a weight of approximately 14 pounds. Such a convertible infant restraint device could then be used for a long period of time and thus, the demand for such a device would be increased.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide an infant restraint device that can be used as a car bed that is designed to adequately protect infants, even medically fragile infants, in the event of a collision, with the device being convertible to a rear-facing infant seat for older infants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an infant restraint device which includes an assembly within the device to secure the infant within the device both while the device is being utilized as a bed and as a rear-facing seat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an infant restraint device in which the securing assembly permits controlled lateral movement of the infant within the device while preventing movement of the infant which could cause the infant to be thrown from the device. Such controlled lateral movement, in cooperation with side restraints on the device, increases the crashworthiness and protective capabilities of the device.
According to the present invention, an infant restraint device for use in a motor vehicle is provided. The device includes a generally rigid shell assembly for receiving an infant, with the shell assembly having a lower shell portion and an upper shell portion. Means are provided for pivotally coupling the lower shell portion to the upper portion to permit the shell assembly to be alternately positioned in either a substantially planar configuration or in an angled configuration.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that the restraint device includes a generally rigid shell which has an upper and lower portion that are pivotally coupled so that the shell can be positioned in either a planar configuration or an angled configuration. One advantage of the foregoing structure is such that the restraint device can be utilized as both a car bed for small infants and as a standard rear-facing restraint device for older infants.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the coupling means for coupling the lower shell portion to the upper shell portion includes locking means for selectively locking the shell assembly in either the planar configuration or the angled configuration. One feature of the foregoing structure is that a lock is provided for retaining the two shell portions in either the planar configuration or the angled configuration.
Also in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the device includes means for controllably securing the infant within the device. The securing means includes a harness arrangement that includes upper shoulder straps and a lower strap, with guiding means being provided for receiving the upper shoulder straps and the lower strap to permit controlled movement of the straps in a lateral direction. One feature of the foregoing structure is that the securing means within the device provides for controlled lateral movement of the infant during a collision or other abnormal condition of the vehicle. One advantage of the foregoing structure is that, by providing for controlled lateral movement of the infant, the side portions of the device cooperate with the harness arrangement to cushion and dissipate any forces imposed on the infant, thereby increasing the crash protection and protective capabilities of the device.
Thus, the present invention provides an infant restraint device which can be used as a protective car bed for transporting small infants under a certain weight, and for transporting various types of medically fragile infants. Additionally, the device can be easily converted to a conventional rear-facing car seat for use with the infant after the infant has grown beyond the specified weight during which the car bed configuration can be used. By providing an infant restraint device which is convertible between a car bed and a rear-facing seat, such a device can be used for a much longer period of time.
Additionally objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived. The detailed description particularly refers to the accompanying figures in which: